Motor vehicles have in their dashboard and central console means for controlling many systems such as the air-conditioning, the radio and others. These means which up to now have used electromechanical buttons of rotary knob or sliding cursor type are progressively being replaced by sensory and tactile proximity sensors, zero displacement or very short travel sensors, employing flexible resistive films of the FSR (Force Sensing Resistor) type. These sensors comprise a wide detection zone electrically connected to a printed circuit. The control units are formed of two main parts, a case and a fascia, which must after assembly be proof against water, against dusts and other contaminants. To assist protection of the printed circuit it is placed in an isolated compartment of the case while the flexible film of the sensor is on the fascia under a protective device such as a thin wall and is thus actuatable by a user.
These increasingly numerous control means are integrated into control units which are also increasingly small and the assembly of these units is then increasingly difficult. One of the most difficult operations consists of connecting the flexible film to the integrated circuit. Indeed the two components being fixed for the one in a compartment of the case and for the other to the fascia, an opening is provided in an internal wall of the case so that a connection link in the form of a long and narrow flexible tongue is inserted in it and can enter the compartment to be electrically connected there to the printed circuit. The difficult manipulation of the components during the assembly requires considerable time and can cause damage at the connection link. Moreover the problem is not specific to resistive sensors but to any flexible element having to connect the fascia to the case. Thus can be used optical fibers, conventional electrical cables.
It has become important to propose a simple device facilitating manipulation and ensuring the quality of the mounting of the control units.